


On Waves of Silver

by jonathanegbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Fluff, M/M, Swimming Pools, bro is a dick, dave is a scared babbu, jade is another hot lifeguard, john is a hot lifeguard, lifeguard AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathanegbert/pseuds/jonathanegbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave hated leaving the apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Waves of Silver

**Author's Note:**

> aka me n avery writing fanfiction in google docs & baptizing this account finally
> 
> title from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beQLvTNW9y0)!!

Dave hated leaving the apartment.

Even now, he would rather stay inside his stuffy apartment than go outside and face the scorching heat of Texas. At least inside he could breathe.

Sort of.

Actually, no, fuck that, the air conditioner is shit and if he has to suffer through hot, stale air and the faint smell of day-old pizza and booze a minute longer he might actually die.

That is where Saturday morning found him, sprawled on the floor under the stuttering AC in his heart-patterned boxers, silently wishing for death and a less demanding environment. Defeating the Elite Four just isn’t worth it when you might accidentally drown your Pokémon in sweat.

So when he hears the bathroom door open he let his 3DS slide carefully to the floor and lifts his head to see his Bro wearing a wife-beater ( _wtf he owns one of those why_ ) and a pair of Rainbow Dash swim shorts. Dave immediately gets up and runs to his room to ditch his boxers for his own shorts and some band t-shirt and, after a quick check that his loyal shades were still on his person, follows him out of the apartment. Wherever Bro was leading him had to be better, because like hell he was staying if he had a chance to escape Satan’s asscrack.

Going down the stairs, Dave realizes he doesn’t exactly know where Bro could be going to, but he does notice the car keys in hand.

"Bro," he asks, failing to keep the hesitance from his voice, "where are we going."

Bro took a turn, heading out of the building, "Public pool."

Dave stops in his tracks.

What.

“How would being in contact with other people’s germs and possible child urine EVER help our situation?” Maybe staying inside would not be that bad, he thinks as he struggles to keep up “and besides, it’s magma degrees Fahrenheit outside, Bro. I don’t think we’ll get there in time before combusting?”

"No one asked you to come. Either man the fuck up or go back and open the freezer door or something so I don’t need to come back to a puddle of Dave on the floor. It’d be a mess to clean up. Actually, don’t waste the freezer energy; shit costs money."

“Puddle of Dave,” Dave hisses, “cannot believe this guy…,” he continues to mutter to himself as they reach the car, not entirely onboard with being around so many sweaty people but also not really down to evaporating into nothing in the private of his home.

The ride to the pool is unpleasant and airless, to say the least, yet, to Dave’s relief, short-lived. He’s tempted to break out running from the car as soon as they park, but being raised a Strider, he merely power walks, perhaps a bit of pep to his step, to the entrance where there is shade and a sweet, sweet break from the ridiculousness that is Texas in the summer.

The muffled sound of water splashing and children screaming bring a sort of uncomfortable uneasiness that settles deep in Dave’s stomach, but the slight, scarce but definitely chilling breeze more than makes up for it, even with the unforgiving sunlight that seemed to favor Dave’s burning scalp.

Bro arrives finally and the two pay for the entrance tickets. They walk past the kiddie pool, narrowly avoiding some kids running around which, by the way, isn’t allowed and is quite dangerous, you little shits who will pay for your hospital bill, Dave rolls his eyes at the dumb infants. As he turns back from the frolicking creatures, Dave is quickly met with a shining pair of blue eyes and a black mop of hair but too soon they're gone and all he can feel is a whoosh of air.

His face quickly warms up in contrast to sudden shivers down his spine as he listens to someone shout at the kids to stop running. His legs subconsciously move faster to catch up to Bro before he can notice he’s stayed behind. They arrive at the largest pool, picking out bathing chairs to leave their stuff on and immediately remove all hindering articles of clothing. Dave quickly scopes out the place, hoping his eyes won't land on that head of wild black hair (but at the same time, hoping that they do), before walking out from under the umbrella. And quickly turning to walk right back under it again.

“Bro, where’s the sunscreen.”

Bro’s eyebrows furrow before relaxing as he smirks, “Applied it at home.” Dave sighs a long sigh. The longest sigh. Tell the press, warn the masses, call the Book of Guinness World Records. Truly, the longest sigh.

Seeing no other alternative, Dave resigns. He reaches for his shirt and plops down on one of the chairs. Sure, cannon-balling into the cool, refreshing water sounds wonderful right now, but it is not worth getting baked to a crisp and the sleepless nights spent peeling burnt skin off his raw shoulders. He grabs his phone and eases into the chair, getting comfortable for yet another day of web-surfing, but this time surrounded by slightly less unbearable heat.

“Lil Man.”

Dave leisurely lifts his head to see Bro staring at him.

“The fuck do you think you’re doing.” It is not a question.

“Last time I checked it was you who blatantly attempted to murder me by refusing to bring sunscreen and, subsequently, forcing me to either die out there in the unforgiving heat or hang on for dear life to this umbrella and its divine gift of shade, and fuck you, I value life.”

“Next time, I'll make sure my assassination attempt goes through. But while we both wait for that, why don't you ask that lifeguard over there and see if he can do anything to help your dainty porcelain skin?” Bro offers. Dave’s gaze follows Bro’s and he goes still.

Mr. Lifeguard turns around and yes, that face is indeed familiar, framed by dark hair. Dave’s eyebrows shoot up and he places his hands on his hips, the irises of his eyes literally feeling like they just shrunk to peas like an anime character in the shoujo that is his life. Whoa, that boy is even more handsome than he had originally thought.

“Uh, how about no,” Dave says, turning back to his brother.

“It’s either that or leaving your delicate complexion at the sun’s mercy.”

Shit.

Ok, no, nonono, you don’t understand how much I cannot do that, Dave thinks. Ok, how to find another way without having Bro quickly catch on and tease you endlessly. Instead of formulating a plan, however, Dave accidentally ends up contemplating how Mr. Lifeguard’s hair would feel when dry and how many people his jawline has accidentally slain.

“You gonna go or not?” Bro startles Dave out of his reverie and he doesn’t even have to look, he can _hear_ the smirk, almost daring, in his voice.

Dave hastily flips him off over his shoulder and grumbles all the way to where the eighth wonder of the world stood talking animatedly with what he could only assume was another lifeguard, a plump brunette with hair just as dark but way longer and wilder, tied into a messy ass ponytail, Dave notes. She vaguely resembles the boy.

He reluctantly approaches them, a little relieved to have a third presence to ease the awkward.

He clears his throat, “Sup.” The lifeguards turn to Dave, eyes trained on his face as Dave attempts to block the sun with a hand, “So I know you guys are lifeguards and all, but I was wondering if you would maybe borrow the title of skinguard as well and lend me some sunscreen. My tormented skin would really be gratified. Knights of my skin, maybe I’ll thank you guys with a handkerchief someday.”

“You mean, you want sunscreen?” The short girl asked, glancing at whom Dave presumes to be her brother, or relative of some sort, who glances back and shrugs.

Dave rolls his eyes, “Yeah. My dick of a brother back there-” he jerks his head in his brother’s general direction, “- forgot to bring sunscreen, and as you can see, I’m pale enough to give a ghoul a wet dream.” The duo share a look again before looking back at Dave.

“Yeah man, you’re pretty pale! How haven’t you turned into a lobster or something?” Blue eye wonder laughs. Dave notes the lack of an accent and realizes he’s maybe not from around here. Or he worked to get rid of his accent. Something? Dave files this as a possible conversation starter for later, assuming there will be one.

He shrugs, trying not to get too lost looking at Adonis standing in his most divine form. “Yeah, that’s what I’m trying to prevent here so if you guys could donate some of that sunscreen I’d be really grateful. I’m dying to jump in the pool and I am risking my life standing out here just talking to you guys.”

The pair give a small laugh, “Alright,” the girl yielded, stepping back to retrieve her super professional lifeguard bag filled with things Dave was sure saved lives, including sunscreen. “Hey John,” she calls out, “Catch!”

Huh. So hot boy’s name is John. Dave is a hundred percent sure this John is not just any John, though. He catches the bottle of sunscreen and holds it out to Dave. “Here,” he flashes a buck-toothed grin and Dave violently tries to keep from tripping over his own feet with the sheer intensity of it. Dave grabs the bottle, blushing the tiniest bit when his fingers brush John’s. He averts his gaze, pretending to read the tiny print on the bottle.

“Thanks, man.”

Dave looks back at the two, lingering somewhat. The two look at him and wave and he realizes, ah yes his business here is done.

Ironically enough, he is now reluctantly leaving, returning to the seat his brother’s at and removing his shirt once more. He notices Bro’s eyes on him and insecurely turns away from him, hunching over as he begins to apply sunscreen religiously, struggling a bit to get his back done.

In the midst of reaching behind himself and trying (and failing) to get the whole of his back and as a result looking like an idiot, Dave jumps when a hand lightly touches his back and spins around, eyes widening a little. Mr. Lifeguard - John, he berates himself - stands there smiling goofily while Bro continues to be a giant fucking dick in the background. Dave’s eyebrows shoot up in question and John removes the hand that had reached out, instead rubbing the back of his head and looking somewhat sheepish. “Hey?” Dave greets.

“Yeah, uh, you looked like you could use some help. I mean, I know it’s hard to do that alone! And besides you look a little stupid like that.” Spoiler alert, John is kind of a dick. “Here,” he extends his hand, “let me get your back.” Dave stares at John, his cheeks flustered, and then glances at Bro a little helplessly before shrugging.

“Sure, whatever.” He turns his back to John, not really sure what to do with his hands. Dave vaguely hears Bro snort before getting out of his chair to head off god knows where. Dave watches him go, feeling relieved, but also like the atmosphere has somehow changed.

Just as he’s about to clear his throat, John pats his back and starts smearing sunscreen. Maybe he should say something? Wow John, you sure are good at applying sunscreen? He probably shouldn’t say that. Dave replays recent events in his head, looking for something to break the somewhat uneasy silence until he remembers something he’d kind of been wanting to know.

“John?” He tries not to let his eyes slip shut as he feels himself relax, hands massaging his back slightly.

He hums in response.

“Just wondering, you’re not from here, are you? I mean, you don’t have an accent at all.”

John chuckles lightly, “So you noticed, huh? I’m actually from Seattle.”

Dave’s brows furrowed. “Washington, huh. That’s not exactly close to Houston. How’d you end up all the way out here then?”

He feels John’s fingers slow down and graze over what Dave’s certain is a scar he got in one of his and Bro’s many strifes, but soon pick up their pace and Dave knows that definitely poked his curiosity. Thankfully, John decides to answer his question instead of asking about the one of many scars, “Dad decided it was about time me and Jade, that chick from before, met some distant family we have here in Texas. Then I was like, ‘Might as well get paid while out here, right?’ and the pool had two spots open so like, why not.”

“Is Jade your sister?”

“Mhm.”

“Makes sense.”

“Oh?” He assumes John’s probably smiling.

“Shit, yeah man, you guys are nearly identical. Except, you know, tits.” John laughs.

“Oh my god, please don’t talk about my sister’s boobs?” With a final tap to his back he adds, “Done, by the way!”

“Thanks, dude.” Dave turns back to John, who rubs the rest of the sunscreen on his the tops of Dave’s arms. His hands freeze there, squeezing Daves shoulders lightly, eyes widening for a few seconds. “Everything okay there?”

“Dude, man, bro, I just realized something?” Dave arches one eyebrow. “I don’t know your name!” Dave’s other eyebrow joins the first in shooting for the stars. John lets go of Daves shoulders, a little embarrassed, “Um, sorry. It’s just, I uh,” he makes weird, agitated hand motions, hoping to clarify, “Well you know both mine and Jade’s names.” His hands come to rest on his hips.

“Oh, right,” Dave holds out his hand, “I am no other than the one and only Dave.” John quirks a half-smile, amused, and shakes his hand.

“I find that a little hard to believe! You know, there are a lot of Daves out there. Anyway, I gotta get back to lifeguard duty before Jade beats me up.” John lets go of Dave’s hand and claps his shoulder before walking away backwards, “So uh, have fun in the pool, try not to drown, don’t stay too long in the sun, you know the deal. I’ll be there to save you if anything happens, so no worries. Bye!” John winks and the blonde barely has time to protest or wave before John’s out of sight.

Dave stands in shock for a little bit. That wink. Those _abs_ \- ok Dave, get yourself together. He turns to the rustling behind him just in time to see Bro sliding into his chair with a beer in hand.

Bro observes him, as complacent as ever. The asshole goes as far as to make an obscene gesture with his free hand and his tongue against his cheek.

Dave is speechless for a moment before biting back, “At least I’m getting some, old man.”

Bro goes still and Dave swears he just saw some dangerous flash in Bro’s shades. He fucked up. He fucked up _bad_. Bro gently sets the beer back down and Dave almost pees his pants.

“Dave.”

“Oh no, oh shit Bro no sorry n-”

Bro clucks his tongue and Dave freezes in place. He immediately knows he has to get away if he wants to survive, so he sets running like there’s no tomorrow, which at this moment, might be true for him.

Dave hopes John and everyone else enjoying the pool at that moment got a good laugh out of seeing a grown adult ceremoniously dumping his younger brother into the pool. Repeatedly.

~

They make their way back home a little before sunset, dead tired and red from too much chlorine and sun. As soon as he walks in, Dave peels off his shirt, wincing a bit at the sunburn that still managed to sneak in, and groans at the thought of all the new infinite amount of freckles that are sure to come up.

Bro promptly makes his way to the shower, and Dave, knowing it will be at least two hours before he gets his turn, flops down on the futon, careful of his burnt shoulders, and throws one arm over his eyes.

He’s giving in to a light slumber and begins turning on his side when his burnt skin lights fire and as he gets up he determines that no, that was not a good idea at all. After dousing that shit with Aloe Vera, Dave, finding he has nothing to do for the rest of the day, plops down on his bed, _gently_. He unlocks his phone, checking some of his blogs on mobile and scrolling through facebook. His fingers hover over the search bar... should he? Well, just a little search won’t hurt. Maybe he can get some more of that eye candy today if he manages to find John’s profile.

He barely gets through typing the letter “h” when pesterchum dings so loud his phone ninja flips straight onto his face. Grimacing and cursing at his phone, he picks it back up and checks the screen. Oh great.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 19:23 --

TT: Hello, Dave.

TG: i hope you have enough money to pay for my rhinoplasty because you just broke my nose

TT: I am in no way responsible for however ungraceful and clumsy you may be.

TG: okay whatever fuck you glad we got the pleasantries out of the way

TG: hold on lemme get on my computer so its easier to swallow your shit

TG: ok what do you want

TT: Just dropping in to say hello.

TT: How has vacation been progressing for you?

TG: lalonde we both know you never drop in to say hello

TT: Oh my.

TT: Direct, aren't we?

TG: am i wrong

TT: I suppose not.

TT: I just figured I've given you enough distance to let all your teen angst build enough for me to delve into.

TG: i dont want your nasty talons on my brain 24/7 or ever

TG: thanks but no thanks

TT: You flatter me.

TG: id rather remain with whatever sanity i have left

TT: You seem a little agitated. I’d merely like to engage you in harmless banter; no need to resort to aggression.

TG: sorry bro was more a dick than usual today

TT: Why's that?

TG: we went to the pool today

TG: i know

TG: *public*

TT: I wasn't aware I would be talking to a live baked potato today. I'll finally have something to tell the teacher when I go back to school and she asks how vacation went.

TT: Pool with Bro? How was that?

TG: dont exploit my damaged flesh in favor of star points from your teacher

TT: Fun? Terrifying?

TG: traumatizing maybe

TT: Ah, I see. How come?

TG: have you ever been in a water fight against bro

TG: clearly not because you are still alive

TG: well

TG: he attacked me

TG: and provided entertainment for every pool attendee ever

TG: p sure the pool squad will open a special festival called 'dave  
getting owned by his brother'

TG: every saturday from noon to midnight kids get in free

TT: I'd come see that.

TG: of course you would you hag

TT: Why wouldn't I take any opportunity I can to visit my dear brother?

TG: you really want to come to texas in mid june

TG: rose youre as pale if not more than me

TG: that would not go well

TT: I'd do it for the festival.

TT: And yes, pale and with more sense of skincare, thank you very much.

TG: sorry if you have to work extra hard to achieve soft baby skin

TT: *Maintain soft skin which you are incapable of doing if your sunburn is anything to go by.

TT: But why ever did Bro decide to assail you? Did you provoke him?

TG: ....

TG: no

TT: I'm sure not.

TT: What atrocity did you commit to get Bro angry?

TG: i may have insulted his lack of sexual activity maybe a little

TT: Was this…in comparison to the amount of your own sexual activity?

TG: holy shit this is definitely something i do not want to talk about with you

TT: I'm surprised you'd be sexually active at all.

TG: theres not even any activity ok

TG: the sexual activity flatlined nothing happened

TG: nothing will happen probably

TT: You sound discouraged. What's not going to happen?

 

Dave stares at the screen a little before lowering his gaze to his hands in his lap, nervously picking at the skin around his nails. Suddenly there’s another beep from his computer and he glances up.

 

TT: Dave, don't avoid me.

 

Damn you, Rose.

 

TG: fine whatever

TG: john

TT: John?

TG: hes a lifeguard

TT: Why does this sound so cliché?

TG: i want him to save me rose

TG: i want him to guard my life with his big lifeguard arms and if he wants to he can practice cpr on me i wouldnt mind

TT: You're in deep.

TT: Is he like those lifeguards from that Timmy Turner episode?

TG: yes

TG: he is all three of them

TG: three johns running away into the sunset

TT: Oh my.

TT: Did you actually communicate with him at all or just stare lovestruck from a distance?

TG: fuck you i dont stare lovestruck from any distance ok

TG: and yes we interacted

TT: I'll pretend you don't for your sake, Dave.

TT: How did it go?

TG: long story short he helped me put on sunscreen this sounds like a porno i know but trust me it wasnt the least bit sexy

TT: Oh wow, meeting a cutie and having him touch your back really sounds overwhelming. And like a bad porno, it really does.

TT: What've you been doing since you arrived home?

TG: realizing what a stupid idea it is to look for "john" on facebook

TT: I expected nothing less, honestly.

TT: You only know his first name?

TG: yeah

TT: Could you describe his appearance to me?

TG: uh

TG: pretty tall

TG: tanned

TG: eyes blue like a motherfuck

TG: crazy black hair

TT: Sounds handsome.

TT: Did you manage to learn anything else about him?

TG: that hes perfect and also kind of a dick

TG: and he has a sister? idk if thats relevant but shes cute and looks like girl harry potter

TG: and theyre not from here

TT: Where are they from then?

TG: from seattle here visiting relatives

TT: Hm, interesting.

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 20:30--

TG: wow lalonde that sure doesnt sound ominous or anything

TG: wth whered you go

TG: ok guess youre gone for good

TG: see ya

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 20:34 --

 

Dave’s mouse is lured once again to the search bar on facebook, his fingers typing the four letters that have become familiar in the last couple hours with a sliver of hope that he’ll come across well known blue eyes, buck teeth and a last name maybe.

Alas Dave could not escape physics and gravity as his eyelids started to droop and he started to succumb to the sweet appeal of sleep. It had been a taxing day so excuse him for promptly passing the fuck out on his keyboard.

 

~

 

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 00:40 --

TT: Found him, nerdlord.

TT: [facebook.com/JohnEgbert](http://)

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 00:41 --

**Author's Note:**

> [heres the obscene gesture bro made at dave in the pool (a lil nsfw i guess?)](http://dickflash.com/attachments/f40/31168d1410526996t-tongue-cheek-mimicking-blowjob-1.gif)
> 
>  
> 
> currently working on chapter 2!
> 
> thanks for reading!! 
> 
> edit: updates might take a while because we're currently really busy with school and finding time to write is a little hard!! we appreciate the love and hopefully the patience though uwu


End file.
